


Stay With Me

by drabbletale



Series: Swapcest Drabbles [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/pseuds/drabbletale
Summary: “there is nothing better for you than a warm blanket and hot water when you’re sick.” Stretch sat on the side of Blue’s rocket-bed, stroking his brother’s spine as he lay on his front. He had left his brother’s radio playing one of NTT’s softer tunes, on in the corner





	Stay With Me

“there is nothing better for you than a warm blanket and hot water when you’re sick.” Stretch sat on the side of Blue’s rocket-bed, stroking his brother’s spine as he lay on his front. He had left his brother’s radio playing one of NTT’s softer tunes, on in the corner.

“I don’t feel sick anymore. I don’t… I don’t feel anything after those meds, B-Brother…” Blue mumbled into his pillow, voice containing a slight rumble from his sore throat. “Actually… C-Can you do… Will you do me a quick f-favor before you leave?” He used what motivation his mind had left to turn his body towards where Stretch was sitting, the magic Blue’s squinted eye socket’s glazed over as he tried using them to plead to his brother.

“what do you need sansy?” Stretch sighed and pulled the blankets over Blue’s small frame, then ran his fingers around his soft cheekbone.

“Stay? I want you to s-stay here. Until… until I get be-better… And, and rub my back again…”

If he had anything better to do, Stretch couldn’t think of it. With a small smile he put both hands to work, one stroking his brother’s spine and the other tracing circles around his brother’s eye sockets, causing them to slip shut. 

He had stayed for hours, humming softly to the music his brother had demanded be put on, though Blue had immediately fallen asleep.


End file.
